You Give Me Confidence
by athousandpardons
Summary: Fili is embarrassed and ashamed by his figure, especially when constant jibes are made about it. Kili comforts him. Written to fill a prompt in the kink :)


_Written to fill this prompt _

_ . ?thread=2577595#t2577595_

"And once," roared Thorin, "I even pinched the young whippersnapper's behind, mistaking him for my mistress of the time!"

The little cave seemed to shake with their raucous laughter and Fili blushed, turning a colour that almost exactly matched his tunic. Ori was bent double, cackling like a hyena and Bombur snorted so hard some of the honey-cakes Beorn had given them rocketed out of his nose to splatter on the young dwarf's face.

This was the final straw. Fili stormed off into the cool autumn night trying to fight back hot tears of shame and disgust. At least he had a pretence to wipe his cheek; he no more wanted Bombur's masticated food on his face than he did to hear another word about his 'elvish waist' or 'child-bearing hips'. It was dwarvish nature to poke fun at their younger companions but Fili was sick to his stomach of it.

He wandered along a little way to a small pool of standing water they'd passed earlier that evening and crouched down low. With the light of the half-moon he could see his own flushed cheeks, his bright eyes and braided hair. What he couldn't see in this pool, but knew to be there, was his accursed frame. The prominent ribs, slim waist, then the broadening of his lower abdomen to wide, girlish hips. If that were not enough no amount of training or running or eating could build up more than a little muscle definition on his legs.

All throughout his dwarveling days had he hoped and wished for his maturity so that he could become strong and mighty like his uncle, but when it came upon him it had only bought him misery and a strong desire to cover himself up in as many layers as possible. It was ridiculous, being so preoccupied with something as meaningless (in the grand scheme of things) as appearance.

He sat beside the little pool, trailing his hand in the cool water, relishing the touch on his calloused fingers. His mind floated to the person who kept him sane, who had been through so much with him and was his shining ray of light during their darkest days.

"Kili,"he sighed softly.

"I'm here brother," came the quiet reply, and Fili turned to see his brother's beautiful whiskered face given almost luminous quality by the bright night sky.

The youngest of the company took a seat on the ground to the right of his sibling and for a few minutes they didn't speak. In the dark blue canvas of the sky a thousand stars seemed to twinkle and glisten. A deep and unfamiliar sadness emanated from Fili, and it troubled Kili.

"What burden weighs down on you brother, that you sit here so long of face?" asked Kili, trying to make his voice light and playful, nudging Fili with his shoulder.

"Don't," Fili said, "It is nothing."

Kili scoffed, "I know that my brother does not flounce away from a merry gathering for 'nothing'. Was it Bombur spitting in your face?" Kili grinned and mimed hawking his phlegm in Fili's face.

Fili barked with laughter and pushed his brother; Kili seized the opportunity to cheer his sibling up (and for a good wrestle) and the two rolled and tumbled across the pebbly lake-shore, locked in each other's arms.

Sweating and panting, they stopped, with Fili on his back and Kili atop him, hands resting on the ground above his brother's shoulders.

"I know what it is that plays on your mind," Kili said hoarsely.

"There's noth-" Fili started to protest but Kili smiled and pushed his hand indelicately on Fili's face, an effective way to prevent him from speaking further.

"Do not patronise me. How long have we been in each other's company? I know you, Fili. And I wanted to tell you," Kili took a deep breath here, "that you are beautiful."

Fili full on snorted with mirth, which made his brother rapidly remove (and wipe) the hand that had lingered on his face. Only once did he remeber Kili describing something as 'beautiful' and it had been an Elven bow in the halls of The last Homely House.

"Beautiful?! I think you snuck some of the Halfling's leaf when I wasn't looking," Fili spluttered, and moved to get up. Kili grabbed a braid and pulled him back down.

"No! Don't jest Fili I'm deadly serious!" Still he felt like his brother was not paying him any real attention, so Kili bent and kissed him deeply and passionately. That silenced the golden-haired dwarf.

"You are beautiful." Kili stroked his intricately braided hair, "Your heart and mind are brave and wise, your arms are skilled and strong, your eyes are keen and clever and your soul is pure and righteous. Fili you are beautiful in every way."

Breathless, Kili began unlacing his brother's jerkin and placing fervent yet gentle kisses on him from collarbone to navel while he traced his brother's skin with his calloused finger tips. Fili lay back, looking at his brother's reddened cheeks, his dark stubble and tousled hair framed by night-sky and starlight. He had never felt such a depth of affection; Kili, usually a whirlwhind of lust and hurried desire on these occasions was reigning himself in and taking his time in order to make Fili feel good about himself. And in truth, he did. With Kili's hands and lips and body pressing against him Fili doubted he would ever feel bad again.

Kili spread Fili's furry jerkin out beneath them so the stony terrain wouldn't interfere, then began to unlace the leather britches Fili wore. Once those, and his own, were shed he could fully devote himself to worshipping at the temple of Fili.

His warm tongue trailed along the older dwarf's hipbone and his hands held his waist to stop him jutting up into him. Finally Kili placed his head between Fili's legs and took his hardening length into his mouth. Fili hissed and grabbed his brother's hair, pulling the hot, wet little mouth further down his shaft. Kili sucked then briefly stopped so he could oil his hand with a vial of lubricant. Fili laughed and touched Kili's face.

"Do you carry that everywhere we go?" he asked with a smile.

Kili grinned devilishly, "You never know what's going to happen, or when we'll be able to steal a moment together."

He rubbed and kneaded his slick fingers around Fili's tight hole and continued to pay homage to his hard and pulsing cock. Expertly timing his mouth-strokes, Kili slipped a digit into Fili as he took him deeper, to the back of his throat. Fili let our a guttural moan at the bombardment of sensations. After a few more of these, Kili added another and Fili had to clutch at the clothes around them to stop himself for crying out loudly with pleasure.

"Kili," he muttered, "Inside me, now!"

Kili sat up and frowned a little, "Say it first."

Fili's eyes darkened, "I'm not going to say I love it Kili, I don't."

His brother conceded, "Then at least admit you don't hate it."

Fili was silent until Kili stroked his hip tenderly. The golden-haired dwarf sighed and spoke true.

"When I'm with you I have high confidence in myself and my abilities. I don't loathe my body."

Kili's grin looked like it could split his face it was that wide and radiant.  
"And we will always be together."

With that, he captured Fili's lips for a deep and passionate kiss, sliding an oiled hand over his own cock then slowly, he pushed Fili down. He spread his brothers legs, gave his cock a brief stroke then entered, bracing himself using Fili's thighs.

They were slow and intense that night, leaning in for a kiss occasionally, with Kili moving one of his hands up Fili's body in an almost reverential manner. When neither of them could take the build-up of pleasure any more Fili pulled Kili's head close to him.

"You are immeasurably good to me, and I treasure you for it," he whispered. It was the closest he had ever come to saying 'I love you' and it warmed Kili's heart. Fili thrust his hips upward faster, revelling in the sensation of Kili inside him, stretching him, increasing their pace and not taking his eyes away from his brother's face.

As he penetrated deeper and was sheathed completely by his brother, Kili could feel his balls tightening, on the brink of orgasm as he moved his hand faster and faster around Fili's cock. With a cry that could awake Smaug the Tremendous, Fili came all over Kili's hand, spilling his hot cum on both their bellies. Stars twinkled behind Kili's eyelids as he too followed suit and his insides danced in the pleasure of his release.

After they had recovered their breath, Fili said huskily, "Perhaps I should have self-doubt more often."

Kili didn't even have the energy to punch him on the arm and instead entwined his fingers with Fili's.


End file.
